Magic
by MagicalJediMaster
Summary: Back in Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts there was a girl. The only person he trusted was no other than Sarah Blackwood daughter of a long line of Slytherins in one of the most famous pureblood families. What is their first year at Hogwarts like? Book 1 of the Riddle Wife series
1. Chosen

It was a dim, gloomy day at the Blackwood manor. Rain was pouring in heaps outside and the the clouds were blocking most of the little sunlight that was outside. Eleven year old Sarah Blackwood was sitting in her room reading and studying. She had gotten her Hogwarts application letter saying she was officially going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Up to that point she had been living with her parents and gained some muggle information about things that they learned. In her opinion those things were bland and boring. Especially the subject they called math. On the other hand she was intrigued by muggle history.

Suddenly a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts of magic and Hogwarts. She immediately put down her books and raced to the top of the stairs so she could see who this rare visitor was. The only people who came to the manor were people who were close to her parents, and even then those people didn't come very often so there weren't many visitors. Making sure to stay hidden from sight while still being able to see she noticed the stranger was close to her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Blackwood I asume you remember why I have come here today?"

"Yes, we are aware of the reason for your arrival.", Sarah's father replied.

"Albus. Would you like to come in and have some tea?", Sarah's mother followed.

"Yes please, thank you."

The stranger followed Sarah's father to the lounge room where there were comfy couches and a table with a warm fireplace. Sarah's mother asked one of the many house elves that were in the household to get them some tea. Sarah moved silently down the stairs following them so she could still see and hear them. She grabbed her invisibility cloak that she kept in a hiding place for occasions like this and threw it over herself.

"Yes, mistress."

"Now let us get straight to the point Albus. You came here for our daughter?", Sarah's father said as her mother walked in.

"Yes I did, Robert. She is a very special and unique girl who is the only eleven year old attending Hogwarts that is able to do this special job."

"She is a very bright and unique girl. But what is this special job?", Sarah's mother butted in.

"I'm afraid Katherine that that information is classified and is to be kept only between me and Sarah."

The house elf her mother had asked to bring some tea for them walked into the room carrying the tea and placed the tray on the table.

"Thank you.", Sarah's mother said.

The house elf walked out of the room. Sarah tried to lean farther forward so she could see the stranger named Albus better. In the process she ended up stepping on her cloak, pulling it off, and revealing herself.

"Ah. Speaking of Sarah Blackwood."

Sarah's parents stood up and turned to face the door with a slight look of panic on their faces.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?", they said.

"Uh um.", Sarah couldn't quite come to form words to answer their question.

"It is quite alright. Sarah come in. If you are alright with the concept may you please leave the room, Katherine and Robert? Please do not eaves drop if you do."

"Yes of course professor.", they both said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

As soon as they left the professor spoke.

"Sarah Blackwood I am Albus Wolfric Percivel Brian Dumbledore. I am the transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hello Professor. Well it seems that you already know what my name is."

"Yes I do, Sarah. I am sure you are wondering why I am here. Am I correct?"

"Actually yes I was wondering that. Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you about a very important job or mission if you would prefer."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sarah leaned forward in eager anticipation. She was always one for something new.

"There is a boy who is your age. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"What do I have to do with an average boy."

"He will be attending Hogwarts and he seems very mysterious. I want you to get close to him when you go to Hogwarts. Only if you accept of course."

"I accept. When do I start?"

"Great. Excellent. I will be bringing him to Diagon Alley on Sunday next week. If you are going to get your supplies on that day then that's when your mission will start."

"That's great. Next week Sunday is when my parents were going to bring me to buy my school supplies anyways."

"Good. I will see you then."

"Ok. Is that all you need professor?"

"That is all I need for now. Goodbye Sarah."

"Goodbye."

Dumbledore opened the door and left the manor. Sarah walked back up to her room going back to her reading. She wasn't able to focus. She couldn't wait until she got her school supplies for two reasons; she wanted to get her supplies for studying wizardry and she was anxious to meet the mystery boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. Diagon Alley

Sarah woke up a week after the conversation with Dumbledore tired. She yawned a large mouthed yawn while stretching her arms out until she realized. As soon as this hit she stood stock still for a split second and then she shot out of bed.

"Today's the day! Diagon Alley! "

She quickly got dressed in a green short sleeve cotton dress that ended a few inches above her knees with black tights.

Eagerly she ran down the stairs to where her parents were waiting for her at the bottom.

"Are you ready for your first step towards Hogwarts? " her father asked.

"Of course! Oh and by the way I'm going to be meeting someone there."

"Who is this person and why?", her mother replied.

"His name is Tom and it's part of the thing Dumbledore and I talked about. "

"Alright dear."

They walked to where the fireplace was. The floo powder was kept neatly in a rather pretty green and silver case with a snake on the cover to represent the long line of pureblood Slytherins in the Blackwood family.

Sarah grabbed some in her right hand while holding her left hand under it to catch any excess powder. She stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley!" loud and clear. Off she went through the floo system in a flash of green flames.

She appeared in a special place that the floo system leads to to get to Diagon Alley. Quickly she stepped out of the fireplace and waited for her parents arrival. As soon as they arrived they left to start their shopping.

"Ok. So first things first. Robes!" Sarah said looking up from the list she was holding.

"Alright let's go."

Sarah and her parents arrived at the robe shop and walked inside. There was a clerk who sat behind a medium height counter. The clerk was a middle age female with slightly graying long brown hair in a braid.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"We are looking for a robe for my daughter who will be starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Of course! Right this way. Now what's your name young lady?"

"Sarah Blackwood." Sarah replied brightly.

"What a lovely name. Here try this robe on."

Sarah put on the black robe that was handed to her. It fit her perfectly landing in the center of her shins.

"This is the perfect size don't you think? " Sarah asked the clerk.

"Yes. It suits you."

Sarah took the robe off and handed it to the lady.

As they walked back to the counter the lady asked,"Is there a specific house you're hoping to be sorted into?"

"I'm hoping to be a Slytherin. My entire family has been in Slytherin and I have ambition."

"I see that. I assume you are good at school."

"Yes "

"You seem like a perfect Slytherin. You seem cunning and ambitious."

Sarah smiled.

After her parents and her left they noticed Dumbledore standing with medium height boy with sleeked brown hair and blue eyes.

"Look there's Dumbledore. Let's go talk to him."said Sarah's mother.

"Ok."

They walked through the crowd to where Dumbledore and the boy were standing.

"Hello Professor." Sarah said walking over.

"Hello Sarah. How are you? "

"I'm great."

"Sarah I would like you to meet Tom Riddle." he said gesturing to the boy with his hand.

"Hello Tom. My name's Sarah."

"Hello.", the Tom said in a monotone voice.

"Why don't you two go do your school shopping together by yourselves. I have some things I need to discuss with your parents. "

"Ok come on Tom."

With that Tom and Sarah walked off into the crowd together to buy school supplies with the galleons Sarah's parents and Dumbledore had given them.


End file.
